


moments

by ahsokka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ahsoka lives, anakin is stupid, and Yes ahsoka is apart of the skywalker family Send Tweet, basically skywalker men equal stupid, ben is extra stupid, luke is also stupid, she is also a total fucking bamf! legends only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokka/pseuds/ahsokka
Summary: one-hundred-word snapshots of ahsoka’s life after vader.(an au in which ahsoka is present for the sequel trilogy).





	1. change

Change didn’t happen in the blink of an eye.

It took its time, carving away at a being for years until it had sculpted a completely new person. Chipping at the edges with every new trauma, every new failure, tearing one down sometimes until they were barely recognisable.

Ahsoka Tano had changed. It was an undeniable truth, although it took longer than expected to reluctantly admit that to herself.

She often wondered when she had changed; she certainly hadn’t noticed, and questioned whether anyone else had (not that there were many other people around. Her family was dead and buried).


	2. malachor

“Then you will die.”

It almost felt like the whisper of a warning, a forgotten man from a forgotten time telling her to **run**.

She stayed. His eye blazed brighter.

His blows were brutal and heavy and angry against her own, pushing her to the ledge of the temple. He countered all her moves with such an unmistakable familiarity that she wanted to cry. She was so tired.

One strike from Anakin found her on her knees before him with only three limbs and the stump of an elbow.

The explosion pushed them apart before he could finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update? legends only


	3. temple

She woke to a static feeling in her montrals and odd numbness where her arm should have been. Her vision was blurred, irritating spots clouding her peripheral that she could never quite catch. She clamped her eyes shut as it all came back to her with shuttering force; Anakin, his sabre, a blinding explosion, nothing.

Ahsoka reached out, expecting to be greeted with his presence. She found she was alone.

A cold wind swept through the rubble, a whisper floating on the wind and the distant cry of a convor.

 _She knew that voice._ Ahsoka followed it into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was the ugliest chapter ever but i need to fit my shit into 100 words and its..................harder than i originally thought


	4. seek

“I don’t understand, Father.”

The Empire was dying and Leia had already begun reforming the Republic. Luke needed to be rebuilding the Jedi and saving what his father tried to destroy, not figuring out his riddles.

“You seek help, a guide. You cannot rebuild what was lost by yourself.”

Luke glared at Anakin’s shimmering ghost. “Then why don’t _you_ help me?”

His father stared back, eyes faraway. _He_ needed _his son to understand. To save the girl he thought he could destroy and bring her home._

Anakin was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

“Malachor. Find her.”


	5. purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been so inactive!! but im back laid ees

Ahsoka wasn’t sure how much time had passed. 

She wasn’t even sure she was sane anymore. Sometimes it felt like she’d been there only a few days, others it felt like decades. 

The icy water lapped at her neck as she floated in the black pool, fighting the urge to drift back into unconsciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut, ridding herself of the feeling.

When she opened her eyes again, the convor had settled atop one of the towering stone pillars. It seemed to glow against the black walls of the temple.

“Sleep,” it commanded, and she knew no more.


	6. found

Luke wandered down the stairs alert and ready. The fact that his father had sent him to a _Sith Temple_ on _Malachor_ , of all places, was more than enough to put him on edge. He wasn’t even sure who he was looking for.

_Find her,_ his father had said. _She will restore the Light._

He halted at the sound of water lapping against his boots and looked down. The stairs disappeared into a lake, black and still. Waiting, watching.

A whisper in the force pulled his gaze to the middle of the lagoon and Luke’s breath caught in his throat.


	7. home

The annoying and all-too-familiar beeping of a monitor roused her from her slumber. She groaned, a pathetic little whimper, barely audible.

“She’s awake. Get Skywalker.”

The fog in her mind cleared at that.

 

A hand grazed her fingers, pulling her back to the present. She heard someone calling her name, a gentle whisper in the quiet of the medbay.

Ahsoka cracked her eyes open slowly as they blinked away the blurriness and when she looked at the boy in front of her, she forgot how to breathe.

“Hello,” he smiled, and it looked so familiar it hurt. “I’m Luke Skywalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello bithces. so this is going to be an au in which ahsoka lives and bonds with the other skywalkers and consequently changes the events of the sequel trilogy (aka saves the universe's dumb ass). each chapter is exactly 100 words and theyre all just little moments of ahsoka's life through the years, so enjoy!!


End file.
